1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a compressor, and more particularly, a cover provided to protect a connecting terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an air conditioner is an apparatus configured to adjust indoor air by use of refrigeration cycle, and is capable of intaking hot air of the indoor space so as to heat-exchange the hot air by use of low-temperature refrigerant so that cool air may be discharged into the indoor space so as to cool the indoor space, or on the contrary, is capable of intaking low-temperature air of an indoor space so as to heat-exchange with respect to high-temperature refrigerant so that heated air may be discharged into the indoor space so as to warm the indoor space.
The air conditioner is capable of cooling or warming an indoor space by use of refrigeration cycle configured to circulate through a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve, and an evaporator in forward direction or backward direction. The compressor is configured to provide a high-temperature, high-pressure refrigerant in a gaseous state, and the condenser is configured to provide a room-temperature, high-pressure refrigerant in a liquid state. The expansion valve is configured to decompress the room-temperature, high-pressure refrigerant in the liquid state, and the evaporator is configured to evaporate the decompressed refrigerant into a low-temperature gaseous state.
Recently, changes to the vacuum state of the compressor are significant, as the compressor is provided to operate at a high speed to conserve energy of the air conditioner. Accordingly, noise may occur at a protective cover of a connecting terminal through which a power is supplied to the compressor when a barrier and the protective cover come in contact with respect to each other at an unexpected position.